Mike Wheeler Hurt Part 1
by RebeccaG01
Summary: Mike Wheeler, one of many from the small town of Hawkings. What if a certain somebody is back to try and ruin things? Basically where Mike is given powers but goes missing in the process


Mike sat awake in his bed, thinking about what life would be without Eleven.

Who would have the powers?

Who would save the day?

Who would be my girlfriend?

Thoughts rushed in and out his head as he stopped and pushed his face against the glass admiring the rain spill onto the glass of his window as the thunder rumbled.

Street lights were flickering as well as Mikes night light at the corner of his bedroom.

He jumped of his bed placing his pale feet against the cold floor as he tip toed over to the other side of the room taking his night light and bringing it up to his face.

He squinted his eyes as he shook it,

"What the hell? I put batteries in you this morning." He rolled his eyes as he opened his door and headed to the top of the stairs.

It was dark and quiet, the only noise he could here was thunder and constant rain. He tip toed down the stairs begging for no noise to be made but he was unsuccessful.

He made it too the kitchen but was too afraid to head for the lights so used his flickering of the night light to make his way to the kitchen counter, he opened the draw to scoop out two batteries and a screw driver.

He stared around the room waiting for his dad Ted to come marching down the stairs and start shouting but there was nothing, nothing.

He looked out the window onto the grass as he watched the water chuck itself of the gutter until he seen a girl standing in a hospital gown at the centre of his back yard.

He squeezed his eyes and looked again to see the same girl standing there looking in on his. Staring in fear, more like pain.

He abandoned his night light, shoving his batteries into his pocket saving them the fall off the counter.

He opened his back door slipping on his shoes and making his way out into the garden causing the back light to shine upon his pale body until the light burst making it dark again.

"Eleven?"

He couldn't see her anymore but he could feel her, in his mind telling him too...

"Run"

Blackness surrounded him as he felt a sharp object hit the back of his head causing him to clash against the cold concrete knocking him out leaving a puddle of stained blood behind from the open wound on his head.

8am Monday Morning;

Clock alarms rang throughout Hawking's as people were waking up to either take their kids to school or themselves too work.

Karen rushed throughout the rooms pushing open their doors screaming inside too wake up, enough for Nancy but not enough for Mike.

"Hey sleepy bones! Get up!"

Karen was instantly cut off as she opened Mikes door to see that he was gone.

Her eyes widened in shock, his room was cleaned along with the covers on his bed fit tightly in at both sides just how she likes it.

She headed downstairs hoping to see him but she never, Karen wasn't too concerned over it as she only thought that maybe he just left early.

Ted rushed downstairs in his suit and tie diving in to kiss Karen on her forehead before he bit into her slice of toast and ran out the door heading too work.

Nancy came down holding onto Holly,

She sat her at the table as she headed to grab cereal and sat aside her mother as she read through her morning paper.

"Hey where's Mike?"

Nancy asked,

"Em I'm not sure. Maybe just left early to catch his friends for school."

Nancy thought something was rather odd as she poured the left over cereal down the drain and into the bin.

"Doesn't seem like a Mike thing to do"

Nancy yawned as she spoke.

Karen shrugged as she lifted Holly from the mess she had made with her own breakfast.

"I don't know Nancy, maybe look for him

in school, he never took money or lunch."

Nancy taking Mikes lunch and shoving it into her bag before placing a kiss on Holly's forehead and leaving for the door to notice that Mikes bike was still parked in the driveway.

She headed to the bottom of the driveway as Jonathon pulled up in his car giving her a smile and popping the lock to let her in.

"Well I'm not going to lie, your make up is slightly better this morning than Friday"

Nancy laughed as she punched his shoulder,

"Hey that's because you messed it up!"

Jonathan laughing but then froze,

"Hold up where's our all famous backseat driver, Mike?"

Nancy rolled her eyes,

"Yeah I'm not sure. Something's off Jonathon. His bikes still there and he hadn't taken any lunch. He wasn't in his room this morning."

Jonathon shrugged as he pulled the break and drove away heading for Hawking's high school.

"Have you tried phoning him or his friends?"

Nancy nodded as she pulled out her phone,

"No but did Will leave early this morning too?"

Jonathan taking a while too think back even know he only woke up an hour ago,

"No he was last up in our house. I don't think it's anything to worry about. Probably meeting his girlfriend Eleven"

Nancy laughed but then smiled in cuteness towards the thought of them,

"Ya know I wouldn't normally say this but after spending a while with her and Mikes friends after fighting that ass whole of a creature. I started to like them!"

Jonathan taking offence,

"Started too?! Hey you that's my little brother also included. Of course you would say that though. We only all saved the world together"

They arrived at the school and ran inside in search for Mike but he was no where to be found. They headed towards Max and Eleven yet they only grew concerned looks instead of giving a positive answer.

Dustin and Lucas along with Will hasn't seen him either. This made the whole group go into a stage of concern.

Mike sat up shoving his hands through his bed head hair and squeezing his eyes as he yawned in such tiredness until he felt a strong pain throughout his head. He cried in agony until he opened his eyes too see where he was.

He looked at his wrist that was constantly pulling on him, he was cuffed to a bed wearing a hospital gown in a stone brick room. There was a metal door and a big glass screen in front of him but he couldn't make it across.

He was confused and attempted to wake himself up more than once but nothing was working. He was stuck in wherever he thought he was. This all until two men in white cloaks showed up analysing him.

He screamed at them again and again pulling on his metal bed frame screaming for someone to help him. This all until the door was pushed open and a man dressed in white entered the room.

"Doctor Brenner?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was noon and Mike was no where to be seen, everybody Mike knew were brought into an interviewing room to have there own personal interview but nobody knew anything.

This driver the wheeler family crazy at the thought there son was missing.

Will, Lucas, Eleven, Max and Dustin were all sent home along with Nancy as they were close friends and family and it was clear that they were having a rough time staying in school with all this going on.

They all sat at the police station waiting for a guardian to come and collect them. They shared concerned looks until someone said what they were all thinking,

"What if it's back?" Stated Max curios to find out what they would say,

Will hid his rage,

"No he can't be, the gate is closed, Eleven closed it, right Eleven?"

Eleven nodding but then Lucas interrupted,

"Plus what would they want with Mike, no offence but there's nothing super important about him but his weird addiction to El"

They shared a laugh but it was quickly stopped by Karen and Ted rushing through the front doors holding Karen ever so tightly.

Karen was holding a tissue up to her eyes as mascara ran from her face, she sniffled occasionally but she made it very clear she was crying. Ted on the other hand had a dull look upon his face, nothing new.

They rushed into Hoppers office as he shut the door behind him staring at them before the door clicked shut.

"Isn't this the exact same from what happened to you Will? You were taken but everyone thought you were dead. Right?"

Max declared as she used the handles from her chair to sit herself up.

Eleven wiping her eyes with a tissue to wet to make a difference,

"Max please can we stop talking about this, he will be okay. This will all be a mistake. They have it wrong. They have to be"

Everyone stopped to look at Eleven as they could all see this chat was getting to sad to talk about to sat the rest out in silence.

"Hello Mike, it's great to finally see you again"

Mike backed away forcing his back up above the wall trying to hide the fear he had inside him but anger for what he put Eleven through.

Dr Brenner took a few steps further and kneeled down towards Mike,

"It's been a long time, not long enough. Anyway I will get straight to the point, save your concern. We don't need your girlfriend anymore. We only need you!"

Mike spat in his face and went silent once more hiding his face within his palms.

Doctor Brenner not really admiring his silence took his hand and wiped the spit from his face as he laughed.

"We have a lot of blood samples from Eleven from her time here Michael and we need to get rid of them. What better way to do that than put them inside you, am I right?"

Mikes eyes watered in fear as he backed up even more pulling at the metal bed frame,

"Please please. No I don't want that. I just want to go home. Please!"

Mr Brenner laughed and pulled out his hand adjusting it onto his chin too look deeply in his eyes.

"No I'm sorry Michael but you are just perfect for this, you are the closest person to Eleven, we all know that. Meaning it would just be easier."

Mike stood up to be pulled back down again by the handcuffs screaming at Dr Brenner as he left the room,

"You bastards! They will come for me!"

"We start tomorrow"

Stated Dr Brennan to a guard that was guarding Mikes room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark and police were all over the Wheelers house, they spotted the blood and sent it straight to the lab, it came back positive for it being Mikes. This information was not well kept as the full town ended up finding out.

A statement was made later that night by no other than Hopper,

"Okay so after last years event with a similar case, we do not want to treat it like a death, rather a missing case. We really could use people's help on finding him and if you do come across him please contact us, he could come across as injured as it's safe to say we have found blood but be safe out there everyone!"

Everyone all over town was out with torches looking for Mike but nobody could find him anywhere.

Hopper and Joyce drew concerned looks at the fact that this situation is very similar to Wills case meaning all the 'What Ifs' were all coming back especially for Eleven, Lucas, Dustin and Max.

An alarm went off throughout the whole of the lab that Dr Brenner was holding this all,

This was the 5th one Mike had heard except this one was for him,

People in white suits rushed in grabbed his body and unlocking him, they shoved him onto a stretcher where he was pulled along the hallway, he could see many more cells just like his with people poking there heads out seeing who was next to come down the hall.

Mikes eyes watered in fear, he was scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Still no sign of him?"

Hopper shouted as he approached his office with his cup of coffee in hand.

They nodded in disappointment.

Hopper knew how much this was affecting Eleven at home and couldn't bare to see her cry anymore. He grabbed his car keys from the table heading back out.

He drove from the station to the Byers house, everyone was given a day of from the disappearance of Mike. Many people were treating it like a holiday when others were crying in their bedrooms afraid to come out.

Hopper knocked on Joyce's door to have it opened by Jonathan, he sighed,

"Here we go again?"

Hopper nodded, he entered the house to head straight to Joyce, trying to figure out what the hell she thought about this mess.

Eleven was at Max's house in eager of a distraction but she was too sad to do anything.

"Hello Michael"

Eleven froze as she heard the deep mans voice vocalist through her head.

She couldn't hear anything more,

"Stop!"

Max turned round,

"Stop what?"

Eleven grabbed the radio turning it off and turning it too an off signal station and wrapping her sweatshirt around her eyes.

"I'm so stupid. I could have done this, I should have done this"

Eleven said to herself with nothing but anger,

"Do what?"

Max laughed,

Eleven smiled,

"This!"

Everything was black until she could see Mike,

He was sitting on a chair with the same hospital gown as she wore in the lab.

She could feel the pain he was in, the sadness he could feel. He was attached to wires along with a tube that was shoving blood into him.

His eyes rolled back the way as he shook in the chair...

Too much for Eleven to take until Max pulled her out of it.

"What the hell Max?"

Eleven pushed Max back as she stood up in frustration.

"I'm sorry El, it's just em you were bleeding a lot. Like a lot!"

"I need to tell the others. Shit"

"What do you mean, I told you to give your powers rest after last time El"

Hopper shouted,

El stood up with a face of anger,

"Why does this matter? I have told you where he is! Lets do something about it"

Hopper slammed his fist onto the table,

"Get into the car. Both of you"

Eleven smiled as she pulled Max into Hoppers truck.

Hopper cursed his full way there, there was no point. Even if he was there. They have no permit. At all.

It was dark and empty.

"Eleven what the hell is this? You said he was here!" Hopper shouted as he slammed his hand into the steering wheel.

Eleven cursed under her breathe.

"But this is where I was, this is where he hid me, where is he then?"

Max and Eleven were dropped of at home where they left from there to Wills house to join up with the whole party. All but Mike.

"So you are telling me Mike is in a lab somewhere with this evil guy that you thought is dead?" Will stated as he hid his fear.

Eleven nodded then turned to Dustin and Lucas, "you guys were there! Meaning you know who I am talking about. He took mike and I have no idea where he took him."

It had been a few days since the disappearance of Mike Wheeler. Nobody stopped looking including Eleven who just wanted to be with him. She wanted nothing more than to see him.

She used her powers more than she was suppose to but she knew Hopper couldn't get too mad as she was using it as an advantage. Not for fun.

She would often do it at night time where she would see him being dragged out his cell and rushed through to the testing room where El would constantly cry at the sight of Mike whimpering in pain and having to see him being injected with things she had no idea of what it was.

She would often lash out at Hopper for not doing enough even know he was doing his best.

Back at the lab where Mike was pulled off into the testing room once again.

"Please. I will stop fighting. Please don't hurt me anymore."

Mike was sat at a table where items were placed in front of him, he would often just sit and stare at it not even giving them a sign of the burning sensation burning through out Mikes body.

But this time he couldn't control it,

They brought out a coke can and sat it in front of him, he stared at it and it burst into flames.

This came as a shock from everyone including Eleven who was watching through her mind and feeding information to everyone on the other side.

Elevens face dropped as blood rushed from her nose,

"What is it El?" Called out Nancy,

"Yeah what can you see?" Asking Will.

El quietened them as she watched longer, a cage with a bunny was placed in front of Mike, El knew he wouldn't do anything and immediately turn it down but there was something off about him.

Mike sat there as he watched the bunny sit in the cage. Nothing but silence until Doctor Brenner hit his fist against the table. "Now Michael"

It was a few seconds until the bunny burst into flames as the cage around it melted along with it.

Eleven watched as tears fell from her eyes. She was about to take of the mask until Mike looked up at her.

He raised his hand at her, she felt her neck tighten as her face began to turn red as she choked.

Hopper rushed in and pulled of her mask saving her from Mike.

"What the hell El? What was that?"

Eleven lay on the floor as tears dropped for her eyes as she held her neck, everyone was majorly confused until Eleven sat up wiping her tears.

"It was Mike."

Everyone smiled at her announcement,

"But he's different. Much different. He tried to kill me. He could see me. How?"

She looked up at Nancy then Jonathan then Will then Max then Lucas then Dustin and then Joyce and then Hopper. She broke into tears as she fell into Hoppers arms.

"How?"


End file.
